Humphrey loft
The Humphrey loft, located at 455 Water Street, is the home of the Humphrey family located in Brooklyn. The loft has views of Manhattan, at least three bedrooms (including one split by a garage door), and a large kitchen. Residents Current Resident(s) * Unknown (as of 2017) Former Resident(s) * Dan Humphrey * Jenny Humphrey * Rufus Humphrey * Alison Humphrey * Nate Archibald * Vanessa Abrams * Georgina Sparks * Milo Humphrey * Ben Donovan * Ivy Dickens History Season One The series begins with Rufus, Dan, and Jenny Humphrey living in the loft. Alison Humphrey, who normally also resides there, has moved to Hudson, New York to focus on her art. She returns in Seventeen Candles, but leaves again in Roman Holiday when she and Rufus decide to divorce. In the season finale Much 'I Do' About Nothing, Rufus and his band Lincoln Hawk are invited to tour the country for the summer. He goes, leaving Dan, Jenny, Alison, and her boyfriend, Alex, in the loft for the summer. Season Two After summer ends, Rufus returns to the city and Alison and Alex return to Hudson. In Chuck In Real Life, Dan and Jenny learn that Nate is living in his townhouse alone with no lights or electricity. Along with Rufus, they're able to get him to move in with them briefly. He stays until There Might be Blood, when a photo of him kissing Jenny appears in Gossip Girl; and Dan kicks him out. When Dan is accepted to Yale University, Rufus is disappointed to learn that he doesn't qualify for financial aid. In order to help fund tuition, Lily van der Woodsen suggests that Rufus and Jenny move in with her and sell the loft. He calls a realtor for an appraisal, which Dan and Jenny find out about. They confront Rufus and Lily about it, but they eventually decide they're all not ready to make that step yet (Remains of the J). In the finale The Goodbye Gossip Girl, Rufus and Lily get engaged and plan to move in together during the summer. It's also decided that Dan, who is now going to NYU, will stay at the loft. Season Three During the summer, Rufus, Dan, and Jenny stay in CeCe Rhodes' Hamptons house with Eric van der Woodsen, while Lily is away talking care of an ill CeCe. When they return to the city, Rufus and Jenny move into the VDW penthouse and leave Dan as the sole resident of the loft. Season Four In the season premiere Belles de Jour, it's revealed that Dan has moved Georgina Sparks and their newborn son, Milo Humphrey into the loft, but not telling Rufus or Lily. At the end of the summer, Vanessa discovers the secret and Georgina takes off for a vacation. When she doesn't return for awhile, Dan decides to keep Milo and Vanessa offers to move in to help take care of him. However, Georgina returns and takes Milo to move back in with her parents. Afterwards, Vanessa still moves into the loft with Dan. She stays up until Juliet Sharp frames her for trying to get Serena van der Woodsen expelled from Columbia University. Afterwards, she and Dan break up and she goes to stay with her mom for awhile. In Panic Roommate, Rufus surprises Dan when he lets Ben Donovan move in to the loft with him. Due to Ben's recent indiscretions, including being a part of Serena's accidental drug overdose, Dan is uncomfortable with the arrangements at first. However, he eventually decides he's okay with it. Ben stays until he and Serena break up in Empire of the Son. His moving out again leaves Dan as the sole resident of the loft. Season Six After Rufus and Lily have their marriage annulled (in the season five finale The Return of the Ring), he moves back into the loft while Dan spends his summer writing in Rome, Italy, with Georgina. It's also revealed that after Lily got back all of CeCe's money, she left Ivy Dickens on the streets with nothing; and Rufus has been allowing her to stay at the loft. When Dan returns to New York, he finds that Rufus has begun sleeping with Ivy and he stays far away from the loft after seeing them together. When Rufus discovers that Ivy has been cheating on him, he kicks her out of the loft (Save the Last Chance). In the time jump during the finale New York, I Love You XOXO, it's assumed that Dan moved out of the loft when he married Serena. Gallery Picture-122.png|The loft in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. humphrey-loft-gossip-girl.jpg|Living room humphrey-loft-gossip-girl-2-554x369.jpg|Another angle of the living room. dan-doubledoors.jpg Category:Location Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Homes